The Art of the Earth Dragon
by H.N.HG.FT.OP.P.PJ.S.TWD
Summary: Wendy comes back from a mission with Carla and bumps into a orchid exceed named Beth. Beth says that her partner, Sekhmet, and her older, Isis, are unconscious after battling mages from the dark guild, Nemesis. Wendy brings them to Fairy Tail, and discover the two are mages and join! Meanwhile, Nemesis is plotting revenge on the two mages that killed their mages. Add in romance!
1. Infamous Scent of Blood

**Chapter 1: Infamous Scent of Blood**

**HEY! So, I decided to do a Fairy Tail FanFiction (FINALLY). I finally came up with a story, thank goodness. That's really all I need to say for now. Don't forget to R & R, guys! Enjoy!**

**-H. . . . **

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Natsu P.O.V. (Inside Fairy Tail Guild Hall)**

"I'M BACK!", I yell after I kick open the door to Fairy Tail, as usual. I just came back from a mission with Team Natsu and Lisanna. Yeah, she's been begging me to let her come on one of my missions. It was a barely asked question at first, but then it became an annoying question. She asked me every single day, every single hour, every single minute, every single second. I couldn't stand it any longer. So to get her to stop, I let her come on this mission with Happy, Gray, Erza, Lucy, and I. She actually deemed herself pretty powerful. I think she deemed herself more powerful than Lucy. But Lisanna was in Edolas when Lucy joined Fairy Tail. I don't want to kick Lucy out of Team Natsu, but I don't want Lisanna to keep asking me if she can tag along on Team Natsu missions. Eh, I'll think about it later. I'm hungry.

"Do you have to kick the door open all the time, Flamebrain.", Gray said annoyed. I glared at him and puched him in the face. He flew into a wall.

"Shut up, Ice Princess!", I yelled at him. I walked happily to the bar and was about to ask Mira for some food when all of a sudden that Ice Prick punched me in the face and sent me into a wall. I got up. "What the hell, Ice Prick?"

"Says the Oversized Gecko who started all of this nonsense in the first place.", he said. Oh, trying to play smart, I see? Heh, two can play at that game. We came at each other. Punches to the face, kicks in the stomach and special place, your usual brawl. I was about to punch Gray in the face and he was about to punch me when the she-devil came.

"Is this fighting I hear?", Erza asked. Gray and I quickly stopped fighting and put out arms around each other's necks as if we were best friends and looked nervously at her.

"No, we're not fighting, were just talking to each other nicely, right Natsu?", Gray stated in panic.

"Aye!..", I quickly replied. She glared at us, then went back to eating her strawberry cake. I let out a sigh of relief and glared at Gray, giving him a _this isn't over _look. He seemed to have gotten the message and walked away. I made my way to the mission board and looked at the missions. My eyes scanned the flyers, hoping something would catch my eye. Robbers, Vulcans, Rebel Mages.. Wait, Rebel Mages? I removed the flyer from the board and read it. 'HELP! Rebel Mages are invading the towns of Helios and Selene and taking them over. Defeat them and restore peace in the twin towns! Reward is 500,000 Jewels!' it read. Hmm, sounds interesting. Definitely going to do this one! I walk to the bar where Lucy is. "Hey Luce!", I greet her. She looks at me and smiles.

"Hey Natsu! What's up?", Luce greeted. I handed her the flyer. She scanned it quickly with her chocolate brown eyes and looked up at me. "And when do you plan to leave for this mission exactly?", she asked. Didn't think about that.. Just as I was about to answer, the guild doors burst open, and Wendy, Carla, and an orchid colored exceed came running in. Wendy was panting loudly. Unfortunately, a very unwelcoming smell also made it's way into the guild. The smell...of blood. Wendy looked up at us.

"I need your help.", she said.

* * *

**Wendy's P.O.V. **

I got off the train with Carla. I came back from a not-so-hard mission. Just helping an old lady put some books away in her library at Clover Town. She was nice, and the reward was 5,000 jewels. As I walked to the guild, a faint smell came drifting my way. It was strange, but I ignored it. I kept walking, and then I started to hear yelling. "HEY! OUT OF MY WAY!", it yelled. "I'M TALKING TO YOU BLUE HAIR! WATCH OUT!", I look away from the pastry place and look forward and see an orchid colored exceed coming right at me. I don't duck in time and the exceed collides with my head. I slip and fall on my back. The exceed lands on my stomach. It gets up and dusts off its dark purple jumper. As my sight adjusts itself I realize the orchid exceed is a girl. With sky blue eyes, the one on right covered by a bang. Her ears and tail are tipped with black. The bang covering her right eye is also tipped with black, and has a side ponytail, the tips of the hair also black. She gets off my stomach and looks at me worriedly. "Sorry for yelling. Are you ok?", she asked. I sit up and rubbed my head where her small body hit. I looked at her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it. I'm Wendy, and this is my exceed Carla. What's your name?", I asked gently, not wanting to scare her and give a bad impression.

"My name is Beth. As I said before, sorry for yelling. I was trying to find help, a medic or healer to be exact. My partner and her older sister were being chased by mages from a Dark Guild, Nemesis. They got beat up very badly, and we managed to get here to Magnolia, seeking for Fairy Tail, so that way they can take down Nemesis.", Beth explained. Beth was alone, where was her partner and her partner's older sister?

"Beth, where is your partner and her older sister?", Carla asked. Beth looked to the ground slightly.

"They were walking in Magnolia, through a forest area here, and then they suddenly collapsed and passed out due to the amount of blood loss from their battle with some Nemesis mages.", Beth said. I wanted to help her out. I'm a healer, so I can heal her partner and her sister, bring them to Fairy Tail so they can recover, and when they wake up, they can talk to Master about Nemesis and maybe even join the guild! I smiled at Beth.

"I'm a healer, and I'm part of Fairy Tail. Would you like me to bring them to Fairy Tail and heal them? They can talk to our Master about the Nemesis situation,", I offered. Carla smiled. She knew I would do something like this. Beth's eyes lit up when I finished speaking.

"Really? You'd do that?", she asked. I nodded. She got into her aera form. "Quick! We must get to your guild so they can bring Isis and Sekhmet to your infirmary!", she added. I got up from the ground. The guild hall isn't far from where I am. I'll just run there. I started running to the guild hall, Carla and Beth flying right behind me.

I got there in no time. We were a few steps away from the double doors. I kept running, and pushed the doors open. Everyone looked at me as I rushed in. I slowed down, and put my hands on my knees. I was panting a lot. I looked up at everyone, who kept staring at me. "I need your help.", I said.

* * *

**Gray's P.O.V**

"With what, Wendy?", Erza asked.

"My partner and her sister arrived here at Magnolia looking for your guild, Fairy Tail, seeking for your help in order to defeat a dark guild, Nemesis.", the orchid colored exceed that arrived with Wendy and Carla said.

"Who're you?", Master Makarov said from the second floor.

"I am Beth, the exceed of the Earth Dragon Slayer Sekhmet Lebanon, and her older sister Isis Lebanon, an Art and Music Mage.", she said. "They're not with me right now since they are currently unconscious in the forest area after battling several mages from Nemesis, the dark guild I mentioned earlier. They're in extremely severe condition, and need somewhere to recover.", Beth added.

"Erza, go get an SE-Plug Vehicle-", Makarov ordered it then stopped once he realized Erza, Wendy, Carla, and Beth were gone. So much for speaking.

* * *

**Erza's P.O.V.**

I followed Beth into the forest area in Magnolia. Beth stopped, and I jolted to a stop. I took off the SE-Plug from my arm. Wendy and Carla got out of the vehicle as well. The three of us followed Beth into the forest and then she stopped again. Wendy let out a small gasp. Carla's eyes widened. I made my way around the three and looked in the direction that Beth was looking at. On the grass lay two girls, unconscious. Bloody and bruised. One had long curly dark brown hair, while the other had short light brown hair. I through both girls over my shoulders, and we walked back to the SE-Plug vehicle. I placed both girls in the back gently, considering the condition they were in. I got in the front and put the SE-Plug on my arm. Wendy, Carla, and Beth got in the back as well. "Wendy, try healing them until we get to Fairy Tail.", I told her. She nodded and went straight to it. I turned the vehicle around and headed straight for the guild, at top speed.

Once we got there, I jolted to a stop, removed the SE-Plug from my arm, and removed the two unconscious girls from the vehicle as Wendy, Carla, and Beth got out from the other side. I noticed that Wendy really tried, she was sweating and panting. I through the unconscious girls over my shoulders and walked into the guild with the other three girls. The guild members let out small gasps and wore shocked and worried faces when they saw the unconscious girls' condition. I brought them to the infirmary and set the dark brunette on one bed and the lighter brunette on the bed next to her sister? Or was it cousin? I'll find out later. Wendy got out some gauze, alcohol, the necessary equipment to treat the wounds. I decided to stay there with Wendy until the girls woke up. Beth said they were mages. Maybe they'll join Fairy Tail. We'll just have to see...

* * *

**So how was this first chapter? Please Review!**

**-H. . . .**


	2. Isis and Sekhmet Lebanon

**Chapter 2: Isis and Sekhmet Lebanon**

**'ELLO PEOPLE! So how was the first chapter? In this chapter, you'll get to find out more about Isis and Sekhmet Lebanon, Beth's partners. By the way this is a Natsu/OC and Gray/OC/Gajeel love triangle. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to R&R!**

**-H. . . .**

* * *

**Isis's P.O.V. **

Muffled voices. That's all I hear. Muffled voices of people I don't know. I slowly open my eyes. My eyes are greeted with bright light, practically blinding me. As my sight adjusts itself, I start to make out my surroundings. I also make out two figures. I'm in a large room with pale yellow walls. _Funny, last I remember, I was in a forest _I said in my mind. In this room are many beds, white with matching covers. Must be an infirmary. My thoughts are interrupted when suddenly a voice speaks. "Oh, your awake.", it said. I look at the direction the voice came from. A girl with long scarlet colored hair, probably in her late teens or early twenties, looks at me with a neutral expression. Her top is armor, custom made I believe, with a blue skirt and black boots.

"Where am I?", I ask her. I look around for my younger sister, Sekhmet, hoping she is here with me. I look to my right and see the familiar caramel-colored hair. _Good, _I thought, _I'm not here alone with people I don't know. _Next to Sekhmet, a young girl with long dark blue hair tied up in pigtails and brown eyes, is bandaging Sekhmet's right arm. I return my gaze to the scarlet haired woman.

"You're in the Fairy Tail infirmary. My name is Erza Scarlet.", she answered. Fairy Tail? How'd I end up in Fairy Tail?

"How'd I end up here?", I asked. I tried sitting up. The girl with the blue hair looked at me worriedly and rushed to my side. She pushed me back down gently.

"No! You still have to recover a bit!", she said. I looked down at myself. I had bandages on my right arm, wrapped around my head, right knee, left upper arm and shoulder, a single bandage on my nose. At least I was still in my clothes from before.

"Your exceed, Beth, told us that you and your sister were looking for our guild. She said you were passed out in the forest and that you were severely injured, so she led me to where you were and I brought you back here.", Erza replied. _Nice job, Beth. You brought us to Fairy Tail, _I thought. "Your name?", Erza asked.

"Isis Lebanon, and my sister on the bed next to me is Sekhmet Lebanon.", I answered proudly. Erza nodded, taking in the information. I take out my paintbrush, which is a magic item, and focus my magic into it. I drew a bucket of water over Sekhmet's head, but it wasn't visible..yet. "Water.", I say. The bucket of water becomes visible and the water spills on Sekhmet. She jumps awake and looks around. I tried to contain my laughter, but it burst out anyways. Loud and cheerful laughs came out from my mouth. She looks behind her and sees my laughing fit. She crosses her arms and pouts at me.

"Did you really have to use a bucket of water on me?", she asked in a whining voice. Erza just shook her head in disappointment, smirking as well. Her eyes widened. "WHERE'S BETH!?", Sekhmet yelled in panic, frantically looking around for her orchid exceed. Said exceed emerged from the white covers of my bed. She rubbed her eyes before speaking.

"Geez, do you have to yell so early in the morning, Sekhmet?", Beth yawned. She flew over to her partner and sat on her right shoulder. Before Sekhmet could ask a question, Beth seemed to have answered it for her. "We're in the Fairy Tail Guild Infirmary. Erza brought us here since you were unconscious. We were going to come here anyways, so you're here now.", the orchid exceed said. She looked at Erza and gave a nod. The blue haired girl got up from her seat and went next to Erza. She looked a bit shy.

"I'm Wendy Marvell, Sky Dragon Slayer. Sorry for not introducing myself later.", she smiled and laughed nervously. Sekhmet smiled.

"Your a Dragon Slayer too? Cool! I can't wait to see your technique! I'm an Earth Dragon Slayer, taught by the Earth Dragon Eureka.", Sekhmet exclaimed. Wendy smiled and looked at me.

"What about you, Isis? Are you a Dragon Slayer too?", Wendy asks curiously. I looked at her with a small frown on my face.

"I know a little bit of Plasma Dragon Slaying. The Plasma Dragon, Zecora, is the sister of Eureka. Dragon Slaying was not the magic of my interest. I took an interest to art and music, and with the books Zecora and Eureka provided, I taught myself art and music magic.", I explained. She looked even more curiously at me. I took out my paintbrush again and showed her. "This is a magic paintbrush. You can draw whatever you want with it, but it won't be visible until you say what it is. Since I have a photographic memory, I can memorize every person I meet and memorize the magic circles that appear when they cast a spell so I can use it against them. In some cases, I draw my opponent, and make it so the fake will copy my movements by connecting my shadow to it, and using my opponent's spells against them.", I told Wendy. She seemed astonished. I can tell just by the look on her small face. I put the paintbrush away and stand up. I stretch, crack my knuckles, back, and neck. I let out a relieved sigh. Sekhmet gets up from the bed as well, stretching. Wendy was about to protest but Sekhmet reassured her.

"We'll be fine Wendy. Don't worry, 'Kay?", Sekhmet said softly and gave a relieving smile for the young girl. Then a woman with long white hair entered the infirmary room. She walked over to us.

"Hello girls. My name is Mirajane, but you can call me Mira. I see that your fully recovered.", Mira greeted.

"Hello Mira. I'm Isis, and this is my sister Sekhmet.", I replied in the same tone. She nodded and smiled.

"Well now that you're recovered, why don't you come down and meet the rest of the guild? They're dying to meet you guys!", Mira exclaimed. I shrugged.

"Sure, why not? Doesn't hurt to meet some new faces, right?", Sekhmet said. I nodded in agreement. She turned around and asked the five of us to follow her.

* * *

**Sekhmet's P.O.V.**

As we followed Mira downstairs, I heard the loud chattering of mages slowly increase in volume. Talking, it was always a sound and action that I enjoy very much. Same for Isis. I wonder how Beth got us here anyway. We just arrived in Magnolia, she couldn't have known where Fairy Tail is. It's our first time here. I'll just ask her later. Once we reached the first floor, a table almost hit my head. Thankfully Isis caught it in one hand with her natural born reflexes and strength. _Thank you Isis, for saving me from my death, _I thought to myself. She seemed a bit pissed that a table came flying towards us. Her eyes turned from a calm earthy brown to a bloody red. Oh no. The devil will soon be unleashed. I put cotton balls in my ears to block out Isis's screams. She inhales deeply and closes her eyes, trying to calm herself down. Never works. Her eyes burst open again and she yells. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?", She yells at the guild members. They stop what they're doing and look at us. Isis has a dark aura around her. The wooden table in her hand starts breaking as her hand tightens. She throws it in the air and jumps after it. She removes her special machete from her brown leather vest and starts cutting up the wood table. The wood falls, no longer wood, but a heap of dust. She lands gracefully on the ground, putting her machete back in her leather vest. "Clearly you guys have no sense of authority here.", she says in a neutral tone and looks at them, her eyes now midnight black. I guess I forgot to mention her eyes change color when her emotion changes. Brown when she's happy, Black when she's sad, and Red when she's uber psyched, pumping with adrenaline, or really angry. Everyone just stares at her, like she's insane, which she can be..sometimes..rarely. "Names Isis. Isis Lebanon. Nice ta meet ya.", She said and smiled, her eyes back to there usual radiant brown. Everyone was silent, but then they started cheering. "Hey, hey. Don't just cheer for me.", she started. She looked at me and smiled. Oh, the usual combat intro? I see.

"My name is Sekhmet Lebanon.", I started. They cheered again. I smiled. I felt loved. I motioned for them to quiet down. I cleared my throat. "So, um, who here likes watching fights?", I asked them. I was bombarded with a bunch of yeses.

"Hey, green eyes! Fight me!", a voice called. The eyes of the guild members turned to a pink haired man with his fists on fire, smirking like an idiot. But this idiot was sort of..cute. And he can control fire. I looked at the burning blazes emitting from his hands. So cool. I took my gaze off his hands and stared into his onyx eyes.

"Is that a challenge?", I asked. Isis smirked and walked closer to me, putting her elbow on my shoulder.

"I'm in too. Let's make it a two on two battle. Whaddya say?", Isis said coolly, her voice calm, but confident at the same time. The pink hair dude smiled wider and crossed his arms, the embers he summoned gone.

"It's a deal. You and her versus me and...", he looked around the room for a partner in this duel battle. His eyes landed in a dark corner of the room. "Gajeel.", he said. Gajeel emerged from the shadows. He was tall and muscular, with long black hair. He had piercings wear his eyebrows should be, on his nose, under his mouth on his chin, on both ears, and on his forearms. He had on a black shabby, sleeveless tunic, a studded belt around his waist, with a feather attachment on his right shoulder attached to the tunic by a large stud, baggy beige pants tucked into studded black boots and studded brown gloves with studded waistbands. His eyes were blood red, with slit pupils. He glared at the pink haired boy.

"What, Natsu?", he asked annoyed. Natsu. So that's the pink hair's name. Natsu looked at Gajeel.

"Duel battle. Me and you versus those two girls over there.", Natsu said and pointed to us. He glared in our direction and smirked.

"What're two girls going to do to me?", he said confidently. Isis chuckled and shook her head in disappointment.

"You may seem confident now, and your appearance may make the opponent feel weak, but that doesn't work on me. Good luck in this duel battle, studs.", Isis said to him. His eyes widened the slightest bit, and he smirked again.

"You're on, machete.", he said, referring to Isis.

* * *

**So what do you think of this chapter? R&R**


	3. Isis and Sekhmet vs Natsu and Gajeel

**Chapter 3: Isis and Sekhmet vs. Natsu and Gajeel**

**HELLO AGAIN! We know more about Isis and Sekhmet Lebanon. Now Natsu, being the dense guy we know, challenges Sekhmet to a fight, but Isis twists the offer into a two on two battle, since she wants to fight as well. Natsu chooses Gajeel as his battle partner against Isis and Sekhmet, and, well, you will see how the fight goes in this chapter.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

**-H. . . . **

* * *

**Gajeel's P.O.V.**

Gihi. This'll be fun. Two girls against me and the flamehead. Wonder what there magic is. Eh, I'll just have to see. The whole guild is already outside waiting for us four. I crack my knuckles. The caramel colored hair girl, Sekhmet I think her name is, just grabbed several small rocks and ate them. No. She's a Dragon Slayer. An Earth Dragon Slayer. I wonder about her sister, Isis. She has guts to just challenge and make fun of me. She'll regret that. The four of us walk into the newly installed training grounds behind the guild. The two girls are whispering to each other. With my dragon hearing, I hear what they're saying. "You take on Natsu, I'll handle Gajeel.", Isis said.

"Got it. What magic are you going to use?", Sekhmet asked. So Isis has multiple types of magic? Interesting...

"Art magic. I'll use Natsu's and his magic against him.", Isis said. How will she be able to use my magic against me? Nonsense. We stop in front of each other, around 20 feet in distance. It's a stare off until Cana starts speaking.

"Places your bets!", she yelled to the crowd. Typical Cana. I wonder who she bet on, and for how much. Erza smirked when Happy placed his bet on Natsu and I. What was she smirking for? Did she really think that I'd lose to a girl? As if a small newbie is going to beat me on her first battle with me. Hmph! I would like to see that happen. I scanned both girls quickly. Sekhmet had a metal ring on her belt with several black and dark red items hanging from the ring. I looked more closely and saw that they were keys. A celestial mage too, huh? Interesting. Just too interesting. Cana raises her arm up in the air. "And the battle starts...now!", she yells and lowers her arm in a chop like motion. Natsu smashes both of his fists together. Sekhmet does the same thing, at the same time. Weird.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fists!", Natsu yells and charges at Sekhmet.

"Earth Dragon's Iron Fists!", she yells and charges at the flamebrain. Isis slams her palms together.

"Plasma Dragon's Whip!", Isis yells and a long whip made of bluish purplish red lightning appears in her hands. She raises it.

"Iron Dragon's Sword!", I yell and my right arm becomes a chainsaw like sword. I charge at Isis, and she charges at me.

* * *

**Isis's P.O.V.  
**

I bring the plasma whip down on Gajeel as he slashes his sword at my stomach. I jump back a bit to avoid being cut, and bring the whip down in time to hit his sword arm. He winces in pain since the plasma shocks him as well, like lightning. Then again, lightning is technically plasma. His sword arm reverts back to normal, with a long line on his forearm spews little blood. The plasma whip I held vanishes and I smirk at him. I take my paintbrush out and draw the magic circle that appeared when he cast the spell. "Magic Circle." I say. The magic circle appears. His eyes widen in shock. "Reflective Art Magic: Iron Dragon's Sword!", I yell and charge at him as my right arm becomes a chainsaw like sword. I swing at his head but he moves to the side at the right. Dang he's fast.

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

I throw a punch at Sekhmet with my flame engulfed fists but she dodges it and punches my stomach with her rock covered ones. I stumble backwards and I manage to catch a glimpse of Isis using one of Gajeel's spells. How's that possible?

"She uses Art Magic. The one she used is called Reflective Art Magic, which allows her to copy a mage's spells by drawing the magic circle that appears when the Mage first cast the spell. She has a photographic memory, so it's easy for her to copy.", Sekhmet said. Did she read my mind or something?

"Yes, I did." she said. "Earth Dragon's Roar!", she yelled and let out a burst of nature from her mouth towards me.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!", I said and let a burst of fire out from my mouth and it clashed with Sekhmet's Roar. Then suddenly a rock column burst from under me and it sent me flying. Sekhmet started laughing. I waited for the impact of the ground but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw that I was dangling by my right foot from a rock formation formed around my ankle securely.

* * *

**Sekhmet's P.O.V.**

I chuckle as I see Natsu pout from dangling upside down. I hear Isis yell something.

"Reflective Art Magic: Iron Dragon's Club!", she says and her right arm becomes a iron pole and it hits Gajeel in the stomach when he was off guard laughing at Natsu. He was sent flying in the air. I used my geokinesis I learned from Eureka and make a rock formation around his left ankle securely. He and Natsu dangle side by side, both angered. I look at Isis. She nods.

"Unison Raid: Roar of the Dragon of Matter!", we both say at the same time as a bright light comes out of our mouths and shoots straight towards Gajeel and Natsu.

* * *

**Mira's P.O.V. **

A bright light blinds us as Isis and Sekhmet perform a Unison Raid. Wasn't this supposed to be a friendly battle? Then again, this is Fairy Tail we're talking about. As the smoke clears, I see Isis and Sekhmet standing looking in front of them, with some minor cuts and bruises. And then I see Gajeel and Natsu, on the ground, beat to a pulp, lying there helplessly. "And the winners are the newbies Isis and Sekhmet Lebanon!", Cana cheered. Everyone started cheering and went over to the two to congratulate them. I stayed behind with Master. I watched the two girls smile and laugh and make small talk with the other guild members. I looked at Master. "Ne, Master, don't you think they should join Fairy Tail? They'll fit right in.", I ask him. He looks at me and smiles.

"Yes, Mira. I think they should join.", Master said while looking at Isis and Sekhmet. I smile as well and direct my attention back to the crowd. They really would fit right in. I know it. I walk to the two girls. The guild members make a path for me as I walk past them I look at the two girls.

"Isis, Sekhmet, how would you like to join Fairy Tail?", I asked them sweetly. The guild members went silent, waiting for their response. The two girls looked at each other, seeming to have a mental conversation. I hesitated for a moment that they would reject. They both smiled at each other and nodded, and they both looked at me.

"Mira, we would love to join!", They both yelled. The guild erupted in cheers once again. Cana smiled widely.

"Alright! Let's have a party for Isis and Sekhmet! Who agrees?", she yelled. Everyone answered with 'yeahs'. We ran happily back inside the guild with our two newest guildmates. Isis and Sekhmet Lebanon.

* * *

**So, how was this chapter? Please review!**


	4. Not Just ANY Party

**Chapter 4: Not Just ANY Party..**

**HEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYY! Sorry for taking so long with this chapter! All this testing in school is making me tired. Well, Isis and Sekhmet (including Beth) have joined Fairy Tail! Yay! And what is Fairy Tail's response to this? A Party, of course! But what's that you say? Sekhmet has another type of magic? OH NOES! Can't spill anymore, sorry squirts. Anyways, ENJOY the chapter. Don't forget to R&R!**

**-H. . . .**

* * *

**Sekhmet's P.O.V. **

Isis and I were carried on people's shoulders into the guild building, cheering and praising our victory against Natsu and Gajeel. Unlike Isis, I didn't have to use two types of magic. Yup, that's right. I use a second magic like Isis. The Music Magic was just a one time thing for her, although being a musician is her hobby. Except mine is sorta like Celestial Spirit Magic, except it doesn't have to do with the stars. The one I use is known as Demonic Spirit Magic. Instead of my keys being gold and silver, they're obsidian and blood red. Instead of the 12 zodiac keys, there's the 7 deadly sin keys. I have 6 of them. Back to reality, we're already inside the guild building! Mira is standing in the middle, with a stamp in her hand with the Fairy Tail insignia on it. She approaches me first. "Where and what color?", she asks sweetly.

"Green. Left arm.", I said. She stamped my arm and it glowed. When she removed it, a Lime Green Fairy Tail mark stood in its place. I smiled. She walked over to Isis.

"Where and what color?", she asked Isis. Then Isis did something she hasn't done in a long time. She took off her vest, in front of PEOPLE. The right side of her back, the part that was visible that is, was completely covered with scars and scratches from her past. I remembered that day. Everyone gasped. Isis smiled. Then she said something I thought I would never hear her say.

"Fuchsia. Right shoulder blade.", she said. I was going to object at first, even though I'm the younger one, but Mira put her free hand on my shoulder.

"If she wants it there, thats where it'll go.", Mira said. I nodded in response. She gave a quick grin and put the insignia on Isis. Her back glowed where the mark was being placed. Mira removed the stamp, and a pinkish-purple Fairy Tail mark was there. Isis turned around and looked at everyone. She smiled her infamous I-don't-give-a-damn smile.

"Well, what are we waiting for? LETS PARTY!", she yelled. Everyone cheered. Soon enough, music started blasting and everyone was having fun. Isis went to the bar where Mira was tending it. I turned around and was met with the face of the Celestial Mage of Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

When Sekhmet stepped forward to object earlier, I heard the familiar jingle of keys. I looked at her waist and sure enough, attached to her belt was a key ring with several dark colored keys. Curiousity took over. _'I wonder what kind of keys those are. They don't look like the usual Celestial Key' _I thought. So I walked to her as the party began. She turned around and jumped for shock at my sudden appearance. She quickly composed herself. "Sorry, but I couldn't help but notice your keys. I'm Lucy, by the way!", I said and stretched my hand out to shake. She shook it greatly.

"Nice to meet ya. Sekhmets' the name.", she replied. "So, you're wondering about my keys, right?", she asked.

"Yeah. They don't look like Celestial Keys at all.", I answered.

"That's because they aren't. These are Demonic Keys. Instead of summoning the spirits of the stars, I summon the spirits of demons. Pretty cool, right? I found my first one when I was ten. Demon of Pride, also known as one of the Seven Deadly Sins.", she told me. I was amazed. Demonic Keys? How come I've never heard of these? Hmm... I'll just ask Levy to do some research on it. Then, a golden shimmer appeared next to me, and there was Loke, right there.

"Hello, Princess.", he said in his "suave" voice and bowed down respectfully. He turned around and his eyes landed on Sekhmet. "And who is this fine young lady standing in my presence? It's a pleasure to meet you, miss. Might I ask your name?", he asked and bent down on one knee, took her left hand, and kissed it.

"My name is-", she started but was interrupted by a loud voice and a dark purple poof.

"Get your dirty lips off zhe Awesome Pride's Master!", a voice with a German accent yelled (Hey, look, it's Prussia from Hetalia!). Loke and I look in the direction of the voice and standing in front of Loke and Sekhmet was a tall, muscular man with silver hair and red eyes. He wore no top, exposing his upper body, which I must admit was well toned. He also wore purplish black ripped jeans with chains attached, and black studded boots. On his neck was a blood red metal amulet, giving off the impression of scales, with a large dark red eye with a slitted black pupil in the center of it. Starting from his forearms, his skin started becoming purple and his hands were dark purple claws with bloody gauze wrapped loosely around them. On his back were a pair of large black wings with purple insides. He glared intently at Loke. "And vhat do you zhink you're doing, still touching mien Master?", he questioned. Loke stood up from the floor and looked at the demon. The demon was still taller than Loke.

"And who are you to tell the Leader of the Zodiac what to do?", Loke spat back. The man smirked.

"So you are Leo, zhe Lion Spirit of zhe Celestial Vorld. I am zhe one that gives you your pride. I'm Pride itself, zhe leader of zhe Seven Deadly Sins, Demon of Pride!", he exclaimed. So this is the Demon of Pride. Yup, really fits. "And yet you have zhe audacity to zhink zhat you are greater then me? HAH! Zhat's hilarious!", he added, laughing hysterically. Loke was getting annoyed. His hands balled up in fists. Oh dear.. He pulled back his fist.

"Regulus Punch!", he said and punch Pride in the face. Pride stumbled backwards, his face in shock. He put a finger to his nose and saw blood when he retracted his finger. He started to obtain a murderous aura.

"You little arse. You vill pay. Pride's Flame Fist Barrage!", he yelled and started rapidly punching Loke with black flame-engulfed fists. Soon this little action became the start of a brawl. Soon a chair, thrown by Loke, made its way to the bar where it hit a certain drunk brunette. She lifted her head up with an angered expression, in a drunken way. She picked up the chair with one hand.

"You *hic* friggin' assholes! I'll *hic*get ya!", she slurred. She threw the chair at Loke, but it hit Natsu instead. He turned his head to Gray who was casually having a conversation with Isis. He tackled Gray to the ground.

"Oi! Flame brain what the hell!?", Gray yelled at the pinkette. Soon the whole guild was brawling each other. Sekhmet grabbed what I assumed was Pride's key.

"Forced Gate Closure!", she yelled. Pride disappeared in a poof. A mug hit Sekhmet on the head. She turned around. "Who did that!" She said. She ran towards someone and punched them. Soon they started brawling. Jet and Droy were trying to protect Levy from any incoming objects. Cana tried to drink her booze but her barrels kept being knocked out of her grasp. Erza was surprisingly still eating her strawberry cake. Even Isis was brawling. Gray accidentally punched her in the face, and boy she was pissed. She grabbed him by his neck and started rapidly punching his face brutally. She tossed him over when she finished. And that's when it happened. Gray flew into Natsu who _fell backwards onto Erza's cake. _She started to be surrounded by a demonic-like aura. The whole guild went silent when they saw her. I gulped.

"MY CAKE! NOOO!", she yelled. She glared at Natsu, her oh-so famous spine shivering glare of death. Natsu cowered back in fear.

"I-It was an accident Erza. I d-didn't do it on p-purpose. I swear. You b-believe me right? Right?", Natsu said as he backed away from the approaching Erza. She grabbed the dragon slayer by the collar of his vest and dragged him outside. "Heeeeeeeeelp meeeeeeeee!", he hollered as he was dragged. This will not end well. After another few moments of silence, the guild went back to its normal chatter. I noticed Isis and Sekhmet leaving the guild. I approached them.

"Wait!", I yelled not to loudly. They turned around and smiled at me.

"Hey Lucy. What is it?", Sekhmet asked.

"Do you guys have a place to stay? You can stay at my place, if you want.", I offered. Isis seemed a bit hesitant.

"Are you sure? It wouldn't be a problem?", Isis questioned.

"I'm sure. Come on, let's go.", I said and smiled. Isis relaxed. I said my goodbyes to the guild and the three of us head off to my house.

* * *

**Again sorry for taking so long hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
